<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Мертвый Мирок": Обрывки by KoTana_Poltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108684">"Мертвый Мирок": Обрывки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist'>KoTana_Poltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen, Magical Realism, Other, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткие рассказы о жизни Джекила в хищном мире, полном ходячих мертвецов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "За снами"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Галерея, где можно посмотреть картинки про этих персонажей - https://www.deviantart.com/kotana-poltergeist/gallery/42572898/morroworld<br/>(АХТУНГ: многие факты из картинок и комиксов прошлых лет устарели, и я сменил их. Один из самых важных фактов - личные, "прижизненные" имена персонажей больше не важны. Теперь только прозвища).</p>
<p>Пояснялка:<br/>Хайд - ходячий мертвяк<br/>Рэд - монстр-мертвяк иного вида<br/>Джекил - почему-то не умерший человек</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Накрадывалась тьма. Это подмечалось не только глазами, но всеми органами чувств, и даже той самой интуицией — особенно ею, — существование которой до сих пор стопроцентно не доказано.<br/>Лицо само собой, своей волей медленно запрокинулось к небосводу.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Одна за другой гасли звезды.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Тихий страх поднимался из глубин твоей души, пока вокруг толпились люди и тоже подавленно взирали на конец света. Их цветные одежды, кожа, волосы — все это стремительно теряло оттенки, превращаясь в асфальтовую мглу и непроглядный гудроновый мрак. Пока что поблескивали глаза, но очень скоро им стало просто нечего отражать.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>— ?.. — голос пропал, как будто его и не было. Ты остался совершенно беспомощным.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Слепая чернота бессветия упала и придавила глухой подушкой. Это напоминало кое-что ужасное, случившееся однажды и отпечатанное в подсознании раскаленным клеймом.<br/>Погребение заживо.<br/>Темно. Не осталось воздуха для вдоха. </b>
</p>
<p><i> «Новое утро началось с удушья и сопутствующего сонного кошмара. Старое одеяло намоталось поперек живота, едва не отправив меня… глупо было бы написать «на тот свет», раз я там и нахожусь. В той или иной степени.<br/>(Одеяло затхлое, займусь стиркой сегодня. <s>Возможно, когда оно перестанет вонять гнилью, сны улучшатся</s>)».</i> </p>
<p>Джекил задумчиво почесал переносицу обкусанным карандашом. Парень не верил в то, что его ночные видения хоть когда-нибудь перестанут напоминать, где он теперь, и какое недоразумение с ним приключилось.<br/>Так что писать вранье в личном дневнике не имело смысла. Никто из живущих не прочитает его, чтобы укорить тексты за наивную надежду. Хайд уверенно заявлял, что довольно скоро вообще никто из -живущих- не сможет что-либо читать.<br/>А Рэд серьезно посоветовал все равно продолжать лить мысли на бумагу, дабы не свихнуться, ну и саму чистую книжицу для записей подогнал…</p>
<p><i> «Если верить моим мертвоходячим приятелям, то я вообще единственный обитатель данного мирка, способный видеть сны. Потому что мертвяки, когда ложатся спать (они делают это от голода чаще всего), либо снов не видят, либо улавливают обрывки собственной памяти о тех временах, пока еще были живы.<br/>Пожалуй, я им слегка завидую.<br/>С радостью бы посмотрел воспоминания вместо…» </i> </p>
<p>Тусклые глаза непроизвольно скользнули на пейзаж в окне комнаты второго этажа. Серая рассветная дымка за стеклом, легким неподвижным туманом скрадывающая голые черные скелеты деревьев. Ветвистые исполины, на самом деле казавшиеся шипастыми дубинами из-за сильной изломанности веток, даже издали не создавали впечатление живого леса. Покойники, вынужденные стоять чуть ли не вечность подобием чучел, на радость неизвестному Божеству.</p>
<p>Хайд не говорил, как именуется господь этого мирка, уверяя, что он — Огонь, и хватит вопросов.<br/>Рэд вовсе гадко хмыкал и растягивал губы с самокруткой в такой улыбке, что становилось очевидно — он готов рассказать, а лучше показать за определенную цену, и не нужно на сделку соглашаться, если дорожишь физической оболочкой. А ведь Джекил пока еще дорожил ею, пусть и покалеченной, ослабленной стрессом и непривычной диетой. Кроме тела у него ничего не осталось, ведь душа уже, если верить местным подгнившим знатокам, принадлежала неизвестному Божеству. И Джекил испытывал сомнения насчет степени светлости этого Божества. </p>
<p>Огонь не светит, он пожирает и чернит. Совсем как Мертвый мирок.</p>
<p>С легким шелестом старой бумаги дневник был закрыт. Аккуратно отложив карандаш, Джекил выбрался из-за стола, сгреб со скрипнувшей койки одеяло и отправился на первый этаж, туда где располагалась заплесневелая прачечная. Раньше ею пользовался, в основном, Рэд — он не боялся стирки, потому что его тело цвета черники не грозилось размокнуть и загнить.<br/>Теперь Джекил тоже периодически оказывался в устланной битой плиткой комнатушке, где можно было привести вещи в порядок. Иногда даже с помощью горячей воды, но только если у Рэда было хорошее настроение.</p>
<p>Сегодня, похоже, не было. </p>
<p>— Мыло, сваренное из жира — чьего? — уточнение требовалось, потому что кусок субстанции, которую предлагали парню в качестве средства для стирки, выглядел до безобразия самодельным.<br/>— О, тезка, я бы хотел успокоить тебя сообщением, что жир исключительно «животный», но, — Хайд растянул ободранные губы в совершенно шизанутом оскале, заменявшем ему улыбку. — Но~<br/>— Понятно, — Джекил не стал дальше добиваться ответа. Он все понял, поэтому взял мыло, подавил краткий приступ холодной тоски в желудке и занялся стиркой одеяла. Громоздкий отрез шерстяной ткани разбух и заполнил собой половину громадной чугунной ванны.<br/>«Из обычной заброшки такой ценный кусок чугуна давно вынесли бы и сдали в приемку».<br/>А из этой вот заброшки выносить ценные вещи смогли бы только ходячие мертвецы, взбреди им в головы такая идея. Не взбредала. Неупокоенных волновала лишь еда и, изредка по сытости, развлечения.</p>
<p> — О чем думаешь? — один из двух мертвяков сейчас как раз восседал на пустом ржавом корпусе стиральной машины, обычно использовавшимся в качестве тумбы.<br/>— О тебе, — честно ответил Джекил, вызвав хриплый гогот.<br/>— Зачетно, — даже сквозь тонкую защиту мятой рубашки чувствовался цепкий взгляд красных зрачков навязчивого приятеля. — Мне нравится. Думай обо мне чаще. Это почти заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым~ Ха-ха, вру, конечно, нет. Слышь, так ничего не получится, руками-то. Лезь в ванну и топчись. Я видел, так стирают большие вещи.</p>
<p>Дельная мысль. Даже укол стыда появился от того, что парень не сообразил сам раньше.<br/>— Я на самом деле думал о тебе, — пританцовывая на сыром взмыленном одеяле с закатанными выше колена штанинами, равнодушно вернулся к теме Джекил. — Точнее, об этом мире. Да, как обычно, не корчись. Что вы такое?..<br/>— Мы.<br/>— Мы, — покорно повторил еще живой человек. — Я, ты, Рэд, и еще тысячи невнятных уродцев, жрущих друг друга до тех пор, пока этот маленький мертвый голодный мирок не нападет на очередной большой и живой, и не вопьется в него. Это что, вершина пищевой цепи?<br/>— Че не эволюции? — снова эта ухмылка обладателя челюстей, от которых дантисты натурально сошли бы с ума. Целиком же мертвяк, если бы лучше сохранился, напоминал бы ученика выпускных классов, но увы, сейчас его прижизненный возраст выдавала лишь довольно тощая юношеская комплекция. — Кстати, не равняй всех под одну гребенку. Большинство здешних растений питается только полной мертвечиной. Они падальщики. А я и многие другие ребята — хищники, нам нужен свежак. От тухлятины меня рвет.<br/>— Блюющие мертвецы…<br/>— Не самый забавный рудимент, кстати. Видел бы ты, как наши пытаются трахаться, — кинув взгляд на начавшего сливаться с зеленой стеной парня, Хайд передумал: — Впрочем, хорошо, что не видел. Зрелище на любителя. Рэд от такого в восторге, так что держись от него подальше.<br/>— Каждый раз меня о нем предупреждаешь, — всплеснул руками Джекил. — Вместо молитвы перед приемом пищи и сном! Не проще ли было бы свалить от него, раз все так плохо?<br/>— Куда? — в свою очередь воздел руки собеседник. Измочаленные рукава свитера задрались, открывая вид на желтушные запястья в мелкой сетке разнообразных шрамов. — Тут дом! Здесь мы в самой большой безопасности, твою мать, уж поверь мудрому дяденьке!</p>
<p>Смачно матюгнувшись, Джекил хотел еще и плюнуть, но передумал и замолк, а помещение продолжало наполняться чавкающими звуками стирки. Позже в четыре руки одеяло было выкручено — ради этого Хайд откопал в душном шкафчике резиновые перчатки, не желая зря намокать.<br/>Кажется, мертвяка забавляла вся эта «бессмысленная суета бытия», ведь ему уже не требовались уютные условия жизни и мало-мальская антисанитария. В занимаемой им комнате оставались лишь три предмета мебели: кровать со слежавшимся грязным матрасом, вечно запертый платяной шкаф («Никогда не суйся в него, если дорожишь рассудком», — сразу предупредил Хайд), и заваленный всяким барахлом огромный деревянный стол. В кучу хлама Джекил тоже предусмотрительно не совался, но мог распознать несколько десятков сменных лезвий для циркулярных пил, уйму разнообразных ножей (некоторые тронуты ржавчиной времени), какие-то брелки и забавные вещички («Трофеи с убитых…»), точильные камни, инструменты…<br/>На вопрос о том, не барахольщик ли мертвяк, тот лишь зубасто огрызнулся и велел не трогать его вещи без крайней нужды («А то мигом укорочу тебе руки, слышь»).<br/>Джекил и не собирался.</p>
<p> — Тебе интересно, что скрывается в шкафу, — Рэд говорил так уверенно, будто умел читать мысли и охотно подрабатывал этим фокусом на низкосортных фестивалях да ярмарках. На самом же деле телепатия ему давалась куда хуже пирокинеза.<br/>— Это важно? Или ты знаешь? — но за неимением лучшего собеседника, ему приходилось уделять внимание.<br/>Джекил вел себя сдержанно и настороженно при Рэде, старался слиться с окружением и не отбрасывать тень. Сложно было бы заставить себя действовать иначе, когда нависают над душой двумя с половиной метрами мутировавшего синекожего тела и улыбаются, как мужичок-педофил перед потерянной группой детсадовцев.<br/>— Там голоса, — затянувшись отвратно воняющей самокруткой, висящей в углу улыбчивого рта, синий мертвяк постучал пальцем по виску. — Спятившие призраки. А еще излюбленные тряпки нашего зеленого друга. Те, которые он надевает только в особые случаи~</p>
<p>Видел Джекил как-то один из таких «особых случаев» — оба соседа по дому надрались сомнительного самогона, которую выменяли у каких-то умельцев. Джекил из осторожности не пил, сидел в стороне и давался диву от пьяных мертвяков. В какой-то момент он был отвлечен пространными рассуждениями Рэда о пустых небесах и вычитанной в книге алхимической формуле сотворения жизни, а потом обоим пришлось спасаться бегством от совершенно сдвинувшегося Хайда с пилами в обеих руках, одетого в потрепанную форму девушки-горничной. Очень жуткий шумный момент погони отпечатался в памяти четко: щелястые деревянные стены длинных коридоров; раскаленная ладонь Рэда, стиснувшая предплечье; искры от соприкоснувшихся стремительных лезвий; перекрученные подтяжки чулок у псевдо-горничной. И не лень ему было натягивать эту ерунду?..<br/>Двое спасавшихся тогда спрятались за кирпичной поворотной дверью подвала, слыша из-за нее, как снаружи бесчинствует преследователь. Рэд с развязной усмешкой заявил, что пока скисшие мозги Хайда не проветрятся, придется скрываться. Да, они просидели в подвале чуть ли не половину суток.</p>
<p>Именно там, среди холодных кирпичей, и дальше, в самом низу, где вода скопилась на каменных плитах в крохотное зеркальное озерцо, там и притаилось главное чудо особняка.<br/>Горящие синим пламенем свечки.<br/>Не тающие, держащие равнодушный огонек всегда строго по направлению ствола, и все так же уверенно пылающие даже под водой — эти вещицы не подчинялись привычным законам физики.<br/>Джекил предполагал, что это материализовавшиеся призраки свечей.<br/>Хайд хмыкал и отвечал, что это частицы Огня.<br/>Спрашивать мнение Рэда оба опасались.<br/>Но — этот эпизод был важным.<br/>Свечи являли собой некий ключ.</p>
<p>Шорох листаемых исписанных страниц.<br/>Запись от второго дня, фрагмент:<br/><i> «…Этот зубастый парень был, кажется, в шоке, когда достал меня из могилы. Я сам пребывал не в лучшем состоянии, но то, как сильно он изумился, перебило даже мои смятые от воскрешения чувства. Парень сразу заявил, что я должен был восстать мертвым, ведь над моей ямой горела синяя свечка, как индикатор. Такая появляется над сформировавшимся мертвяком, и в обязанности этого парня входит откопать…» </i></p>
<p>
  <b>Накрадывалась тьма. Покрывало мрака расползалось лужей разлитой нефти по морской синеве неба.<br/>Доступа к кислороду у тебя почти не осталось, ребра грудной клетки лихорадочно поднимались и опускались вхолостую. В нос, в распахнутый рот не проникало ничего, кроме пустоты.<br/>В абсолютно угольном небосводе замелькали белесые росчерки падающих звезд. Штрихи их холодных следов, задерживающиеся дольше положенного, соединялись в немыслимый узор квадратных спиралей.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>В многомерную сеть Лабиринта, древнего и таинственного, забвенного. Его ходы, тупики, порталы — полная карта оставалась известна лишь Творцу, давно потерявшему интерес к этой космической макро-игрушке.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Спирали Лабиринта сложностью своей структуры оставляли далеко позади даже галактики, но служили, по сути, одной простейшей цели.<br/>Лабиринт работал как ловец снов, вот только ловил совсем не сны, а души. И твою тоже, осторожнее!<br/>Заблудившиеся частицы, бродили в пустотах сети горящими звездами.<br/>Они действительно горели, беспрестанно крича…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i> «Рассвет нового дня. На ужин я чем-то отравился (скорее всего кореньями, которые накопал мне Хайд), поэтому всю ночь метался с температурой. Как только вырвало, сразу пришло облегчение.<br/>(Памятка на полях: серые поперечно-полосатые коренья не употреблять!)<br/>В ночном бреду видел горящих людей, или что-то вроде того. Похоже, что одеяло было ни при чем — кошмары преследуют, хотя укрывался я сегодня двумя халатами Рэда (жуть, но ничего лучше не нашлось).<br/>Есть подозрение, что сны повторяются.» </i>
</p>
<p>Утром Хайд потащил трясущегося и кутающегося в измусоленную шинель приятеля на поиски синих ягод, которые собирать самостоятельно брезговал. «У меня с синим цветом сложные отношения», — заявив так, мертвяк засел на ветвистой коряге и принялся выстругивать ножом копьецо из палки, ворча, мурлыча себе под нос и раз в шесть минут жалуясь на терзающий голод. Из глубин леса доносились треск сучьев и чьи-то рычащие вздохи, но борящийся с приступами тошноты и слабости Джекил следовал примеру товарища и не обращал на посторонние звуки никакого внимания, занимаясь своим делом. Тронутый ржавчиной котелок с вмятиной на боку быстро заполнялся кругленькими и сочными ягодами.</p>
<p>Два собакообразных рогатых существа с крупными плоскими зубами выперлись на полянку. Пока Джекил, застыв от неожиданности и нашаривая какое-нибудь оружие в шелестящей траве, прикидывал, кинуть в мутантов камнем или вскакивать и лезть на дерево, лениво отвлекшийся от копья мертвяк зашипел и вскинул руки. Собак как ветром сдуло.</p>
<p>— Просто короеды, — пояснил Хайд. — Они жрут древесину. Как эти… бля, бобры. Почти не нападают. Тебе повезло.<br/>— Были похожи на псов…<br/>— А ты наблюдательный, — зомбак сверкал багровыми зрачками и явно издевался. Но быстро посерьезнел: — А главного так и не понял. Здесь не важно, какое животное напоминает херня, а важно то, как она себя ведет. «Собака» может грызть дерево, «червь» может выпрыгивать из земли подобно дельфину, «кошачья голова» может упасть на тебя с неба, а «лошадь» может… Точнее, единорог. Так вот, он способен заколоть своим рогом и высосать кровь. А потом хрящами закусит.<br/>— Похоже на дурной сон.<br/>— Ага. Под веществами.<br/>Джекил поскреб щетинистый подбородок и аккуратно предположил:<br/>— Наверно, мне вообще лучше не покидать особняк?<br/>— Щас! — вскипел зомбак. — Я все это рассказываю, чтоб ты мог сам о себе позаботиться, придурок!</p>
<p>Песочного оттенка сухая трава таила в себе редкие тонкие стебельки черных цветков. Имевшие по четыре узких лепесточка, эти растения назывались христосиками, в честь распятого на кресте Иисуса.<br/>Интересная черта — у этих цветочков отсутствовала генеративная часть. Не было ни тычинок, ни пестиков, потому что размножались цветы «по воле Огня», а точнее, росли на местах, где можно было полакомиться падалью.</p>
<p>Освобожденная от ягод полянка была равномерно покрыта христосиками.</p>
<p>— Есть ли в этом смысл, — Джекил медленно поднялся с земли, глядя на зажатый в пальцах символ смерти с узенькими лепесточками. — Если я в этом мире лишний, не проще ли было бы…<br/>Зомбак ожидаемо не ответил.</p>
<p>
  <i> «Разбавленный водой сок синих ягод благотворно влияет на пищеварение. Да и самочувствие в целом.<br/>Остаток дня я лежал в большой комнате под одеялом (высохло и больше не воняет могилой), пил морс и слушал звуки не-жизни.<br/>Мертвяки разрешили зажечь громадный камин и даже ночевать рядом с ним, потому что обоих смущает запах больного человека. Рэд, конечно, предлагал услуги грелки (заявляя, что его температура 47 градусов по Цельсию; выяснить, правда ли это), но я еще не готов к такому… сближению, ха-ха.<br/>Пока я писал это, греясь от горящих досок и хвороста, оба мертвяка успели поругаться в коридоре и уйти, как я понял, в библиотеку. Судя по бубнежу, Рэд читает вслух.» </i>
</p>
<p>А второй мертвяк наверняка оседлал стул задом наперед и, на спинке сложив руки, уперся подбородком в многострадальные рукава, внимательно слушая. В такие минуты тощее желтое тело застывало, словно Хайд окончательно умирал. Искру жизни можно было увидеть лишь в его глазах, где пылало отражение мыслительного процесса.<br/>Его алые зрачки горели, будто угли в камине.<br/>Угли тоже отражали чей-то мыслительный процесс…</p>
<p>
  <b>…Накрадывалась тьма, по мере того как сияющие сплохи в очаге гасли. Превращаясь в совершенно маленькие точки и разлетаясь по пространству, огоньки все сильнее отдалялись друг от друга. До тех пор, пока не заблудились в бесконечном черном Лабиринте.<br/>Тянуло дымом. Так могла пахнуть только горящая плоть.<br/>Запах стремился к твоему носу, петляя в червоточинах космических туннелей, словно в вентиляционных шахтах, всё ускоряясь и ускоряясь, так что в какой-то момент стало ясно — это не запах стремится к тебе, а ты к нему.<br/>Горящие люди. Мелькают вокруг, размазываясь фонарями в темных окнах скоростного поезда метро. Крики неимоверной боли и ужаса сливаются в один общий гул такой силы, что психика отказывается воспринимать его полностью.<br/>Шум.<br/>Ты раньше не замечал, за пеленой слепящих эмоций, но, оказывается, Лабиринт не статичен. Он… извивается. Колеблется, шевелится, крошится и склеивается, трепещет ветвями в порывах эфирного ветра, подхватывает и продолжает эхо.<br/>Шум.<br/>И если по ветвям Лабиринта двигаться к самому началу, Истоку истоков, то можно найти корень всех зол…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i> «Проснулся от того, что сильно жгло глаза. Будто бы горячего пепла под веки насыпали. Хотелось почесать их. Похоже, я умудрился подхватить какую-то заразу, чего, конечно, смиренно ожидал, но все равно надеялся, что обойдется.<br/>Ребята обеспокоены тем, что я болен, так как лекарств в мертвом мирке, ожидаемо, нет.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>После пробуждения слегка потряхивало нервным ознобом из-за насыщенности обрывков сна. Ощущение, будто эти сны не совсем обычны.» </i>
</p>
<p> — Эй, жри давай. Хватит спать за столом.<br/>Запах жареного мяса смешивался с запахом сырого, порождая полузабытую сонную тревогу и странноватое першение в носу. Один из мертвяков морщился и сопел. Хайд, хоть и редко дышал, не любил запах готовой еды, поэтому страдал. Привычный курильщик Рэд же, игнорируя чужие мучения, настаивал на совместных приемах пищи («Сомнительная пародия на семейный ужин, но вслух я этого не скажу»). Так что, пока зомбаки лакомились вырезками из какого-то неудачливого проходимца, а Джекил медитировал над тарелкой с ягодами и остывающим стейком, смесью ароматов давились все.</p>
<p> — Чувак, хавчик льдом покроется.<br/>— Если не хочешь, отдай мясо мне, — предложил почти всеядный Рэд, глядя на манящую золотистую жареную корочку. — Ягоды оставь до лучших времен, а…<br/>— Если переживаешь насчет глаз, то это пройдет, — перебив синекожего, оптимистично заявил сквозь чавканье Хайд. — Скорее всего конъюнктивит. Не трогай грязными руками, а там видно будет.<br/>— Возможно, это от резкой диеты, — согласился Рэд, шурша самокруткой. — Или на нервной почве. Или от гнили, мы ведь тут нечасто прибираем, о да…<br/>— Или ты видел что-то, чего нельзя было видеть, — невинно добавил желтый зомбак и смачно хлюпнул, облизывая окровавленные пальцы.<br/>— Ну ты и свинья за столом, всегда поражаюсь.<br/>— Иди нахуй, голубец.<br/>— Без проблем~ А что там насчет запретного, э-э, видения?<br/>— Че тупишь? — Хайд выпрямился на табурете, из крючка превратившись в спицу. — Полно всякого, чего нельзя видеть даже низкосортным трупакам, а уж тем более шпионскому засланцу из мира живых!.. Без обид, тезка, но такую версию мы тоже обдумывали.<br/>— Это скорее диверсант, — не согласился Рэд, поджигая самокрутку огоньком с пальца и пыхная на собеседника едким дымом. — Заморочек нам добавил, но информацию отсюда к живым людям унести он не сможет. Во-первых, мы не отпустим, а во-вторых, сам не дойдет.<br/>— Хрень какая! — возмущенный рык. — Вредитель? Вот этот-то тщедушный щеночек?..</p>
<p> — Почему вы сразу не сказали, что я в аду? — Джекил подал голос совсем тихо, но оба мертвеца моментально заткнулись и уставились на него. Выглядел парень еще более бледным, чем обычно. Воспаленные глаза краснели и влажно поблескивали, неприятно напоминая зенки какого-нибудь раздавленного автомобилем зверька. Возможно, щеночка.<br/>— Почему в аду? — самокрутка чуть не вывалилась изо рта синего мертвяка, но Рэд вовремя поймал ее напряженной рукой и вернул на место.<br/>— Да, поясни-ка, — Хайд вытер подбородок от соков еды и сложил локти на столе в жесте послушного ученика.</p>
<p> — Я наблюдал, — тишина воцарилась такая, что невозможно было проигнорировать ее и не начать исповедь. — И немало чего заметил. Помимо того, что этот мир — паразитического типа, наполненный неупокоенными мертвецами, существующими за счет убийств и жранья друг друга, — соответствует людскому представлению о том, как мог бы выглядеть круг ада, у меня были некие видения…<br/>— По похожему принципу в мире живых существуют дикие племена каннибалов, например, — Хайд заявил это, и синекожий монстр воззрился на него с удивлением, явно собиравшийся выдать то же самое, но опоздавший. — Или секты, практикующие купание в крови младенцев…<br/>— Только вот в мире живых человек умирает, если ему оторвать голову, а не просит товарищей пришить ее обратно, потому что самому неудобно, — потянувшиеся к зудящим векам пальцы усилием воли были остановлены.<br/>Хайд смутился. Он заворчал, заерзал и попытался уползти под стол.</p>
<p> — Ваш господин, который всем здесь заправляет, и которого вы оба периодически поминаете, — продолжил Джекил, механически гоняя вилкой одинокую ягодку, выпавшую из тарелки на стол. — Сначала я посчитал его неким Божеством. Вы же называете его «Огонь». А огонь издревна считается атрибутом хозяина преисподней. Из всего этого вывод: ваш господин — Дьявол.</p>
<p>Теперь зомбаки смотрели на парня, как молодые родители на малое дитя, заявившее, как ему стыдно за то, что они трахались ради его родов.<br/>— Ну это ты упростил, конечно, до бесстыдства, — Рэд сморщил орлиный нос и выкинул тлеющий бычок в раковину. Но не успел встать с табурета, чтоб уйти, как Хайд вцепился в руку воистину мертвой хваткой.<br/>— Усложнять и не нужно! — ощерился в злом оскале он. — Пацан требует ответов, и че-то мы можем ему дать! Ради собственного блага! Сядь и не позорься бегством, трусливая шавка!<br/>Рэд изумленно плюхнулся обратно.</p>
<p> — Слушай внимательно, тезка, — отпустив громадную синюю ладонь, Хайд развернулся к Джекилу и почти что влез на стол. Даже убрал с глаз грязную челку, чтобы добиться полного зрительного контакта. — Наш господин не любит, когда его называют иначе, чем «Огонь». Особенно словом на букву «д». И так как он следит за нами всюду и постоянно, лучше, если ты станешь соблюдать это крохотное правило и никого не бесить. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы в качестве ревизора к нам прислали настоящего демона, да, мальчик? — зомби слегка покачивал головой в такт словам, будто умолял парня согласиться.</p>
<p>Устояв перед искушением зеркально повторить кивки мертвяка, Джекил покорно и обреченно опустил взгляд, этим жестом дав согласие.</p>
<p>
  <i> «Глаза по-прежнему болят, но уже не так сильно, как сначала. Ребята сказали, что подумают над тем, можно ли сгулять со мной до города и грабануть какую-нибудь аптеку. Я благодарен за эти слова.<br/>Сны о темном Лабиринте продолжаются, но горящих людей в нем я больше не вижу. Как будто запоздало захлопнулась ведущая к откровению дверка, которую изначально хозяин забыл запереть, ибо за нее никто и не думал заходить.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Огонь привел меня в Мертвый мирок с какой-то целью, и я продолжу выяснять, с какой.» </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Оранжевый - цвет счастья"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Ненавижу гребанный синий цвет.<br/>— Ты это уже говорил, — парень почесал щетинистый подбородок о плечо и со вздохом прильнул обратно к биноклю. — Сто раз.<br/>— Меньше, — Хайд скривил клыкастую акулью пасть в гримасе самого мощного отвращения, на которое был способен. — Сто раз — это я нашему синюшному ублюдку об этом говорил, да. Прям в харю его черничную. Чтоб он кровью своей — синей — подавился нахер.<br/>— Ты сам виноват в том, что укусил его во время драки, — от бинокля Джекил решил больше не отрываться, чтобы не пропустить самое интересное. — Как дети малые, только и делаете, что мутузите друг друга. Тоже мне, блин, взрослые мертвецы!</p>
<p>Хайд мрачно рыкнул и заткнулся, позволяя живому приятелю сосредоточиться на потрясающем явлении, которое он видел, воистину, первый раз — пляска гигантских червей на болоте.<br/>Черви размером с секвойю, сотканные из телец миллионов и миллионов своих крохотных собратьев, вспарывали насыщенные недавними ливнями чахлые почвы, вытягивались из-под земли наполовину и раскачивались, распахнув челюсти и выдыхая тучи пара. Так они сбрасывали избытки влаги из своих организмов и заодно ремонтировали туннели.<br/> — Переливаются, как радужные питоны… — от восторга голос сел, но его обладатель этого и не заметил.<br/>— Черви вообще потрясные, — Хайд сразу оживился, подбодренный чужой радостью. — Ты можешь думать, что они безмозглые и слепые, но нет! Вот эти огромные ребята — разумны, и еще как! Их норы безупречны! А глазки способны воспринимать такие оттенки цвета, что нам и не снились!<br/>Джекил не выдержал и обернулся, чуть не поскользнувшись на сырой крыше особняка. Стояли на краю, лететь вниз три этажа было бы совсем некстати.<br/>— И это говоришь ты?! — изумился он. — Ты же умеешь включать инфракрасное зрение!<br/>— Так я у них научился, — странности с лицом мертвяка вполне можно было бы назвать гордым румянцем. — Не рассказывал? Я же когда только здесь, в Мертвом мирке, очутился, то так перепугался, что стал прятаться. И набрел на туннели. Черви не убили меня, и постепенно я научился с ними взаимодействовать. Общаться. Я прожил с ними полтора года.<br/>Дымный сквозняк залетел в рот, и Джекил торопливо сомкнул челюсти. Потрясение от услышанного сейчас чуть ли не равнялось с тем разом, когда парень узнал, что заживо угодил в загробный мир. Да он просто представить не мог, что его вполне человечный товарищ воспитан огромными червяками. Необычными, но все же…<br/> — …под землей. Но сплошная тьма для них — целый спектр, — воистину одухотворенно вещал тем временем зомбак, размахивая руками для большего описания красочности беспросветных пещер. — Породы камней, почвы, минералы, останки — все это чуть ли не сверкает! Цвет тепла! Цвет холода! Там и ублюдский синий, и сизые пустоши, и песочный, и яшма…<br/> — Погоди-погоди, — притормозил разгорячившегося Хайда парень, потирая собственные глаза, которые вдруг заслезились от серости окружения. — Один вопрос. ЗАЧЕМ червям великолепное зрение?! Твою мать! — в отчаянии просипел он. — Они же безрукие подземные сосиски! — и испуганно заткнулся, сообразив, что за оскорбление своих кумиров Хайд сейчас сбросит его с крыши, постаравшись направить головой прямиком в потресканный бетон.<br/>Но мертвяк по-простецки обнял парня за плечо.<br/>— Не будь придурком, — миролюбиво посоветовал он. — Все это создано за тем же, зачем трупы ходят, разговаривают и едят, Рэд хиккует и читает книжки, а ты торчишь со мной на крыше. Так повелел нам Великий Огонь.<br/>Джекил чуть не плюнул, но сдержался. Упоминания Огня напрягали.<br/>— Этот ваш Огонь, — начал он, — слишком уж мутный… тип. То есть, явление. И, кстати, иногда оно твоего ненавистного синего цвета…<br/>А вот Хайд плюнуть не постеснялся, но лучше бы этого не делал. Вязкая, как грязный вазилин, слюна теперь стекала по его желтушному подбородку. Мертвяк без лишних размышлений поднял ногу, наклонился и вытер морду о затянутое в штанину колено, чем погрузил Джекила в задумчивость.<br/>— Огонь может даже почернеть, если ему так будет надо, — вопреки циркачеству, говорил Хайд серьезно. — Но чаще всего он привычного для людей цвета. Рыжий, как знамя упрямства. Оранжевый, как цвет истинного счастья. Огненный, как волна очистительного лесного пожара…<br/>— И голубой, как наш домовладелец, — вздохнул Джекил.<br/>— Чтоб его черти съели! — подхватил мертвяк. — Кстати, о еде. Ты тут упоминал сосиски и укусы, так что я проголодался. Айда жрать.<br/>Опустевшую щербатую крышу продолжало созерцать не менее пустое серое небо. Где-то вдалеке, над Вулканом — домом Огня, небо окрашивалось в багровый, оттенок которого гигантские умные черви назвали бы «цветом блошиного брюшка».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Коллекционирование"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> «Несмотря на то, что особняку не одна сотня лет, и держится он на честном слове, смешанном с непонятной мне магией Рэда, этот дом все еще настоящая крепость. Не знаю, как объяснить свои ощущения точнее: здание является таким же живым мертвецом, как остальные обитатели мирка…» </i>
</p><p>Нахмурив брови и отбросив с глаз всклокоченную челку, Джекил перехватил облезлый карандаш поудобнее, удержался от въевшейся привычки погрызть его, и продолжил записывать.</p><p>
  <i> «Особняк постоянно потребляет «пищу». Ему не нужна плоть и кровь убитых его жильцами существ, но особняк очень неохотно расстается с предметами, принесенными в него. Особенно теми, что из других, живых миров.» </i>
</p><p>Не сразу удалось понять такую особенность данного местожительства, и поначалу Джекил бродил по заваленным барахлом подвалам, чердакам и комнатам, изумляясь полярному отношению хозяев здания к свалке. Рэд и Хайд могли, и весьма активно это делали, кстати, наорать и надавать тычков за просто оброненную в коридоре вилку, или за передвинутый из одного угла гостиной в другой стул. Это, видите ли, уничтожало изученную наизусть карту помещений и могло испортить им охоту при вторжении недругов в здание.<br/>Однако на кучи барахла по закуткам ни синий Рэд, ни желтый Хайд не бесились. Даже пополняли их. Раскидывали одежду, вещи и оружие пойманных людей по комнатам, будто по секциям складского помещения.<br/><i>И не давали пояснений. </i><br/>— Я думал, что это твои личные трофеи, — признался Джекил, когда осознал истинное значение кучи мелочевки на столе желтокожего зомбака. — Но они принадлежат особняку…<br/>— Они наши с ним общие, — возразил сидящий на изгвазданном матрасе Хайд, с цвиркающим скрежетом точивший топор. — И мы оба не писаемся от радости, когда кто-то сует в них свои грабли.<br/>— Извини. Мне просто непонятна ценность разрядившегося брелка-томагочи.<br/>— Положь где взял, тезка, и пойди на… фиг. Не в настроении я.</p><p>И даже Рэд в подвале, большую часть суток при свечах читавший книги, не горел желанием делиться информацией по поводу здания, в котором жил дольше всех его нынешних обитателей.<br/>— Ладно, ты верно заметил — особняк действительно копит вещи, — синекожий зомбак неохотно отвлекся от пыльного чтива и поверх парящей оранжевой свечи уставился на Джекила пустыми глазищами. Неприятный взгляд. — «Ест» — очень точное определение. Но процесс растягивается на десятилетия, так что мы можем пользоваться барахлишком по своему усмотрению.<br/>— А нас он заодно не ест?<br/>— Если ты считаешь себя вещью, то кушает за милую душу, — подмигнув, Рэд вернулся к книге в надежде, что удовлетворил чужое любопытство.<br/>Не тут-то было.<br/>— Твоя библиотека является питанием здания. Твоя комната, э, свечей, скорее всего тоже, — Джекил задумчиво почесал шрам над бровью. — Очень ценные вещи. При этом ты можешь творить в здании лютый беспредел вплоть до масштабных пожаров… Не боишься мести? Вдруг однажды явишься сюда, а все книги иструхли.<br/>Зомбак с тихим вздохом развернулся обратно к бледному, как конь одного из Всадников Апокалипсиса, собеседнику.<br/>— Удовлетворю на сегодня твое любопытство, — он явно сдерживал раздражение. Не ради невредимости доставучего парня, а чтобы не получить за увечья живого соседа злобный кровавый скандал от опекавшего его Хайда. — У меня с домом симбиоз. Я его восстанавливаю, если вдруг повреждаю. Взамен он идет на уступки и сотрудничество. Ясно? — улыбка медленно разрезала синее лицо Рэда пополам. — Мои книги и другие атрибуты в безопасности. Потому что если вдруг дом повредит что-то важное мне, я поврежу что-то важное ему.<br/>Мятый Джекил сумрачно кивнул, мол, понял.<br/>— В заложниках друг у друга.<br/>— Вроде того, — Рэд откинулся на скрипнувшую спинку кресла и смерил парня взглядом. — Курить будешь?<br/>— Нет, спасибо, — Джекил не устал отказываться. Самокрутки монстра напоминали «косяки мира», которыми стоило бы дымить где-то на дружеском сборище у лесного костра, обязательно под гитару. А ведь сам синюшник как-то обходился без компаний долгое-долгое время, большую часть своего существования: «Чуть не спятил, и очень обрадовался, когда сюда заявился Желтый», — объяснял Рэд свое одиночество, — «Он такой… Такой, что хочется его облизать. И сожрать». А Джекил еще тогда попросил впредь не делиться с ним пикантными фантазиями.<br/>— Тебе стоит расслабиться и окончательно влиться в нашу дружную семейку хламовщиков под этим кровом, — в парня ткнули фиолетовым пальцем, больше похожим на колбасу. Но Джекил уже привык к тому, что синий монстр непропорциональный и крупный, и больше не испытывал желания в панике удрать от громадных лапищ, пока те вели себя мирно. — Понимаешь? Не только жрать нашу пищу. Но и приносить что-нибудь в особняк. Почти что дань.<br/>— Хайд не выпускает меня без присмотра, чтобы я смог найти что-нибудь, — пожал плечами бледный парень. — Да и я, честно, не горю желанием выходить. Что мне там снаружи делать, сдохнуть окончательно?..<br/>— Отправляйся охотиться с Хайдом, — Рэдова самокрутка тлела до ужаса вонюче, заполняя едким дымом библиотеку до малейшей щели. От дымной мути заслезились без того больные глаза, и Джекил с осторожным вздохом вытер их относительно чистой тряпочкой, заменявшей носовой платок. — Оружие выбери в доме на свой вкус, здесь полно даже патронов. И принеси с охоты трофей.<br/>— Что, необходимо пополнить твое собрание сочинений или кучу хайдовых брелков?<br/>— Да хоть что-нибудь, — Рэд затянулся и посмотрел странно. — Потому как пока что ты коллекционируешь только вопросы. А вопросами никто сыт не будет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>